


Knockout

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is stunned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/Threesome-Tony-Ziva-Tim_zpsdef10567.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Knockout." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "You Didn't Ask."

"Wow." Tony said.

"I can't believe it." Ziva added. She quickly turned and poked McGee. "Where did you find this?"

"It wasn't that hard," he said. "I knew most of the information and I just did a little digging."

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I want to say 'good work, McGee,' but at the same time I'm not sure I can ever get this image out of my head. I should punch you for putting it there."

"Don't blame me." McGee replied quickly. "You're the one that made the bet. Now you have to share my pain too."

"Oh my god!" Abby declared from behind them, quickly running up and squeezing in between Ziva and McGee. "Is that what I think it is?"

"We're not sure," Tony said at the same time that McGee smugly replied "Yep!"

"He was a knockout!" Abby declared. 

"I had no idea that young Americans were like this!" Ziva added.

"Well technically he's not-" Abby began.

Tony quickly cut her off with a "Hi Boss!" as Gibbs descended the stairs from MTAC.

McGee quickly changed the image on the screen.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked sharply.

"Ooh! I have something you all need to see!" Abby said quickly.

"Okay, let's go," he led the way towards the elevator. As the door closed, he added. "If you wanted to see pictures of Ducky's high school years you could have just asked."


End file.
